


One Last Time: The Lost Chapters

by peachesandream



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies), 進撃！巨人中学校 | Shingeki! Kyojin Chuugakkou | Attack on Titan: Junior High
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Light Dom/sub, Love Confessions, Mental Health Issues, Oral Sex, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rough Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Trauma, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 07:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28347288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachesandream/pseuds/peachesandream
Summary: One-shot stories that didn't make it to the final cut of One Last Time. Drafts, ideas and some other extra content that you might enjoy if you are invested in Maria and Levi's relationship.Chapters may take place between, before or after the ending of One Last Time. (If you haven't read One Last Time, I recommend to do that first before reading this.)All Attack on Titan and Attack on Titan characters belong to Hajime Isayama.
Relationships: Levi & Original Character(s), Levi & Original Female Character(s), Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Original Character(s), Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Original Female Character(s), Levi x Maria, Levi x OC - Relationship
Kudos: 11





	One Last Time: The Lost Chapters

**Author's Note:**

> As Christmas presents, I'll be publishing two things. Lost chapters that didn't make it to the final cut of One Last Time (And extra chapters) situated before, after, or during the finale of OLT. (You may consider this as 'canon' or not) Nonetheless, this definitely shows many things to come for the prequel and sequel.
> 
> And a spin-off of Erwin and Leah's story, which you may found on my dashboard. 'One Last Time: One More Time'
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! Merry Christmas and happy new year!

**_Levi's birthday_ **

**Year 846**

Lately, Levi has noticed that Maria has been avoiding him. It was strange because as far as he knows, he hasn't done anything bad to make her angry.

And if he had to admit, he was dying for some attention.

For the moment, their relationship was a strange one.

They weren't dating, or so he thinks, he honestly didn't know and didn't want to rush into anything. After all, it's only been a year since the terrible accident. Maria still had nightmares and breakdowns and although the brunette liked to keep everything to herself, sometimes he would catch her in the restroom, crying and hyperventilating and the only thing he could do was to go in and rub her back until she calmed down.

They would comfort each other, they tried their best.

But just like Maria keeps things to herself, Levi would also have secrets.

He just wouldn't dare to tell her that he also had nightmares. Of Maria being tortured, of him not making it in time. He felt horrible for feeling that way, he felt he didn't have a right to feel like that when Maria was the one being affected the most.

Another secret he kept from her ... and he hated it.

But recently, things had been going better.

In the last months, Maria had been more open to him. He couldn't describe it perfectly but he noticed that she was initiating more contact with him. Which he loved, Levi was so touch-starved that every touch Maria gave him, pleased him. And it wasn't that of a sexual matter, it was more of that of emotional intimacy that came with touch.

Like a few weeks ago when he came back from work, it was snowing outside and he didn't wear any gloves. Maria had grabbed his hands and provided him with some of her warmth. Her hands protecting his, and Levi was happy to know that her hands were still as soft as ever.

And although she had quit being a house attendant for the Survey Corps, she still took the responsibility of taking care of everyone in Levi's squad even when everyone told her she didn't have to.

"Do you think Maria is avoiding me?"

Levi looked across the dining hall, he wasn't one to eat lunch with others. He preferred eating lunch in his office, alone. Nonetheless, he had taken a liking to it since Maria started working in the Human Resources department and began to eat in the dining hall with everyone else.

"What makes you say that?" Hange asks as she bites down on her sandwich. Her squad and Levi's squad always sat next to each other on the tables.

"Well, the other day I went to visit her in her office and usually she always welcomes me," Levi says as he steals quick glances over the brunette on the other faraway table. "But the other day she said she couldn't let me in because she had a visitor, I saw her talking to some guy, someone who didn't work for the Survey Corps ... She had never done that to me before ... So, I was just wondering-"

"Oh, you jealous?"

"You know it's not like that."

But partially, it was like that. Levi looks down at his tea and at his own reflection. A few thoughts crossed his mind as his ears were filled with the voices of everyone at the dining hall, the chattering and laughs, the eating.

" _Will we ever ... be able to be together again?"_

"She is probably just busy getting her room ready to move out,"

Hange's voice awoke him from his short trance, he turned to face the scientist, taking a sip of her water. Hange felt a strong stare on her and she felt a shiver run down her spine. Their eyes met for a few seconds and in that instant, Hange knew that she had messed up.

"... You didn't know?"

"No."

"Oh, wow look at the time!" Hange cleans her mouth really quick as she stands up from her seat. She looks over to Moblit who sat next to her. "Moblit, why don't you come with me to check on my experiment?"

"I thought the experiment's chemicals won't mix in about one more hour?" At his words, Hange slapped his head just a little, and at her acts and seeing Captain Levi's angry stare, he knew it was better to leave now with her. "Oh, yeah let's go!"

"Shitty glasses-" Levi was about to stop her so he could get more answers but Hange was a fast one.

"HAHAHA that's so funny!" Hange lets out a laugh as she and Moblit back away from the table. "Chop chop Moblit!"

.

.

.

Levi made sure to finish his paperwork as fast as he could so he could pass by Maria's office. Recently she would get late to their home. It used to be a few minutes but now it would even be up for 45 minutes, which Levi hated. He had gotten used to the routine of Maria coming home 15 minutes after him and he just got anxious, he just couldn't help.

The short man walked through the corridors of the Survey Corps' facility as he looks out the window. It had started to snow which wasn't weird for the month of December.

It could be enjoyable if it wasn't that he had to move the snow out of his house's entrance from time to time.   
As he was about to approach Maria's office, he heard another female's voice from inside her office.

"Erwin sent me to pick up this week's reports, do you have them?"

"Yes, just let me put my stamp on the papers,"

He recognized the voice almost too well.

Leone Schneider

Levi knew better than to hear someone else's conversation, especially Maria's. He wanted to give her privacy but he was having a difficult time doing so. Especially when he doesn't trust Leone, even more, when he knew that she was a person close to Elise.

"... So, tell me ... How is Levi doing?"

Levi placed a hand on his face as he took a few steps away from the door, still being able to hear their voices inside the office. There are things he regrets and sleeping with Leone a year ago when Maria left him was on top of his list.

"I don't know, what don't you ask him yourself?" Maria asked.

"Maybe I will, next time I sleep with him."

There was a moment of silence and each passing second was killing Levi.

"What? He never told you that we slept together?" Leone asks. "He even said _I love you_ to me a couple of times."

And it was true. Levi had said that to Leone before, he didn't mean his words but he liked to pretend that she was Maria and that somehow or another, this was his way of repenting.

Last year, when Maria left him, it was an extremely difficult time for Levi. And he did many things, things that he regrets. He hates the fact that no matter how much he tries, all the decisions he takes hurt her.

"Well, good for you, I am sure you two would make a lovely couple,"

There was a certain sarcasm in Maria's voice and Levi hears Leone scoff in annoyance. "Here are the reports, now would you be so kind to leave? I have things to do."

At her words, Levi hides to the other side of the corridor and watched Leone come out of Maria's office. He lets a few minutes pass and made sure nobody else was around to finally dare to knock a few times on her door before entering.

"Busy?" Levi asks as he tries to act relaxed.

"Just a little, I need to stamp some things so I can finish for the day," Maria didn't look directly at him as she was more concentrated on watching the wax melt on her small spoon as she placed it on top of the candle. "What brings you here? I thought you would be home by now."

"I wanted to talk to you about something," Levi takes the liberty of taking a seat in front of her desk. He looks around the office, it was small but she had decorated it nicely. A few books on the bookshelf, some plants next to the window, and few boxes filled with paper. "Hange told me by mistake ... That you were planning of moving out of the house? But I didn't want to believe it until I heard it from you so-"

Their eyes met for the smallest of seconds but that's all Levi needed to know.

"So, it's true!" He stood up and placed his hands on her desk, trying to get any type of attention from her. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I knew you would get like this!" Maria raised her voice just a little. She was still sitting down, looking up at him. "Look, Lisa's baby is just a couple of months old and I want to help her take care of him. Lisa needs to work during the day and Leah takes care of him and since Lisa comes home very late at night, I thought I could stay with her in town for a couple of months."

A few seconds of complete silence pass.

"Are you seriously angry about this?"

"No, Maria ... I am angry because you don't tell me shit anymore," Levi says as he watches Maria finish heating the wax and use it to stamp a paper. He hated how it seems like she was uninterested. "Why didn't you tell me? I could have helped you-"

"I was going to tell you," the brunette interrupted Levi as she puts her wax stamp kit away.

"When? When you had your suitcase done and a carriage waiting for you outside?" Levi knew that he was stepping into unwanted territory but there was something about her attitude that was throwing him off. "Were you going to leave a letter just like last time?"

Maria snaps her head up as this time she looks at him, her attitude change completely.

"Don't bring that back, you know why I left."

"Yes, I know! And I am not angry at that, I am angry that just like back then, you don't tell me anything," there were many things Levi had kept for himself. He looks at Maria as she walks over to her office door and closes it. Good. Now no one could hear them fight. "Lately, we've been distancing from each other and I feel like if you move away ... We will eventually forget about each other and I don't want that."

Maria's back rested on the door as she crossed her arms on her chest. Her brown eyes fixated on his blue ones and he knew that right now it was the perfect moment to speak up about some things.

"I hate that back then, you never told me what happened to you," Levi says as he turns his body completely to look at her. "And I hate that since the accident a year ago ... You pretend like it never happened, you don't tell me anything, you don't trust me."

"Levi, what is there to say? Maria raises her voice, the last thing she wanted to do was to fight with Levi but it seemed like tonight it was going to be impossible. "I've got nothing to say, I am done with it, I've moved on. I don't care and I don't know why you are so fixated over that?!"

"Because if it had been Nicholas, I am sure you would have told him."

The room went silent. And Levi knew he had fucked up. He always have been terrible with words, but now he had done it. Mentioning the name of the dead, the one who gave up his own life to protect his lover. The one Levi respected so much but also felt certain envy ... because even in death, he was still in her mind, always. There was a bond he couldn't compete with and every time he thought about it ... Levi thought he wasn't enough.

He hated himself for feeling like that but he couldn't help it.

"What do you want to know? Eh? Do you want to know how they tortured me? You want to know what I had to endure so they wouldn't touch me?" Maria walked slowly towards Levi, her brown hair bangs covered her eyes as she looks down to the floor.

"Do you want to know how they used cigarettes to burn my skin? How I had to kiss their feet so they would stop whipping me? How they used their knives to carve their names into my back?"

Unintentionally, Levi began to take steps back the more the brunette got closer to him. He didn't know why, nor the reason why his body was acting in such ways but he just did it.

"And that's not all ... Do you have any idea how it is to be a tavern dancer on the underground?" Maria stood in front of him, Levi had stopped walking backwards as his body finally touched the desk behind him. "Do you want to know ... Just how many men tried to abuse me? Do you want me to tell you ... just what I had to do ... So they could stop touching me?"

"I don't think I have the strength to say such things ... But I will tell you something," Finally, Maria looks at him in the eyes. Blue dark eyes and brown caramel meet. "Whenever the Ackermans would come to torture me ... I would think of you."

His heart stopped.

"I made myself believe that it was you the one inflicting pain on me ... because that was the only way I could endure it," Maria began talking. Babbling words that had a lot of meaning, she began to remember and for a moment she had forgotten just who was standing in front of her. "If it was you the one torturing me, I could believe that I deserved it ... I believe that I deserved it. If you were the one doing it, maybe I could even love the torture and humiliation."

"Because I love you and I know that no matter what you do to me ...I wouldn't be able to hate you," Maria's eyes began to tremble as she felt sweat forming on her forehead. She was battling with herself, trying to differentiate between reality and the memories playing in her head. "And for the long time that I was there ... I made myself believe that you were the one who tortured me."

"I believed you were an Ackerman."

Her words were finally the trigger that Levi's mind needed to break down. Levi just couldn't accept the fact, he didn't want to nor believed it. He refused to have a single drop of blood that was Ackerman in him.

"How dared you!? How fucking dare you! I am not an Ackerman!"

Levi screamed but Maria was too gone on her terrible memories to realize what was happening. "I hate them, if I could kill them all I would! I am not like them, I would never hurt you! I would never do anything like that to you!

At that moment Levi drops to the floor, his body started to collapse. He began to breathe heavily and felt like he could pass out at any second. Scratching his hand out of pure desperation, Levi's mind just dysfunction at the mere thought. The thought that a part of him ... was an Ackerman.

That his family hurt the person he loves the most.

The thought that Maria sees him as a demon. If he was an Ackerman, a part of him was fucked up. A part of him hurt her.

What did she see? Did she really see him like that? Even now?

Does Maria still see him as the person who tortured her?

"Don't you ever dare to fucking compare me to an Ackerman, I prefer to die! I prefer to burn in hell than being one of them!"

Levi began to pull his hair as he knew that there was something he has been holding into for a long time.

Just like Maria had nightmares about her torture. Levi had them too.

He dreamt of her getting torture, of the way they peled off her nails one by one. About how humiliating it must have been to have her hair cut ridiculously short.

He was terrified that if she leaves again, something like that would happen again.

And he was traumatized ... because from every now and then ... He dreamt that it was him torturing her.

"I am not an Ackerman ... I am not ... Please, I am not," Levi whispers to himself as he began to pull into his hair stronger, his knuckles already red and bleeding from punching the floor. His eyes tearing up as he remembers what happened a year ago.

_"Are you Kutchel's son? You look exactly like her, Levi, isn't it?"_

_"I am sorry, I would have taken you in but Kenny never told me that you existed until he found out you became Captain of the Survey Corps."_

_"I am going to give you the benefit of the doubt, I don't know if you are an Ackerman or not,"_

Maybe life was playing a terrible joke on him, maybe this was his punishment for everything terrible he has done. He didn't mind a punishment ... But he hated to have Maria be involved in it.

 _"Just how the fuck did he know my mother's name? Just how the fuck did he know Kenny?"_ Levi thought's kept on repeating. _"Am I ... an Ackerman?"_

"I am sorry Maria ... I am sorry ... I am sorry."

Maria was still standing in front of Levi her eyes looked lost as she stared into nothing. But hearing her name and a small whimper made her come back to reality.

What had happened?

She looks down at the floor to look at Levi, curled into a ball while he kept hitting his head. Whispering untangle words, Maria felt horrible as she felt that it was because of her that Levi was in such a state.

"Levi," the brunette bends down and she grabs his bruised hand on hers, making Levi stop hurting himself.

Maria then embraces him as she begins to caress his hair and kiss his head. Levi smelled her lavender aroma, he loved how that hasn't changed about her. His head laid on her chest and although his mind was too occupied thinking about how terrible of a person he was, he thought that this is the closest they have been since a year ago.

"No, I am sorry, I was stupid, I am sorry," Maria whispers into his ear. She couldn't do this anymore, she had been so weak for so long, she needed to be strong now. She hated how although she had become stronger she wasn't strong enough to confront the past.

It was better to pretend that nothing happened.

She had to be there for Levi, she had to be strong for him. Besides a few of her friends, he was the only one she could trust whole-heartedly. Levi was everything to her and she could only hope that whatever decisions she takes ... it will be the right one.

Everything for Levi's well being.

"I love you, I am sorry I hurt you," Maria says. "I love you ... I love you ... I am sorry."

.

.

.

They didn't talk much after that night, they would steal glances from each other from time to time. But they still didn't dare to talk to each other. This is not how Levi expected to spend winter.

Since it was snowing, the Survey Corps wouldn't go outside the walls so there were no expeditions to prepare for until next year. The training was still a thing, going every day to train kept his mind off things but not quite enough.

Today was no different, he just wanted to go back home already, drink tea, and wait for Maria to come back. Maybe today they could talk things out.

But it seems like destiny had something else planned.

From afar, he could see silhouettes from inside his home, moving from across the dining room.

Sounds of different voices were heard and Levi didn't hesitate to use his key to open the door to his home. And soon enough as he stepped into the dining room, he found everyone. Well, not everyone but his squad, Hange's squad, and Erwin. Maria was there too, standing next to her two friends, Leah and Lisa with her child.

"Happy Birthday, Levi!"

"Uh?" Levi frowns his eyebrows. "My birthday is tomorrow."

"Yes! So, we are going to party until it hits midnight so we can be with you when you turn 30!" Hange says from afar. "Well, maybe we will party a little longer."

The dining table was filled with food and even a cake. Wrapped gifts and the room was more illuminated than usual. Not that he didn't mind but it was just a strange sight. Levi took a few steps forward as everyone waited for some type of reaction from the short man.

But he was quiet, not expecting this at all.

"What is this?" Levi asks. "What is going on?"

"It's your birthday party," Eld says out loud as he finds Levi's reaction comical. "Maria found out we gave you a birthday, so she organized this for you."

Now that he thinks about it, due to everything that happened last year, Levi didn't get to celebrate his birthday with Maria nor celebrate Maria's birthday.

A few days weeks after becoming Captain of the Survey Corps, his squad had given him a birthday since Levi didn't know exactly when he was born.

And December 25th just seemed to be it.

But since last year he didn't get to celebrate it ... This was his first birthday party.

"I don't know what to say," Levi says as he was actually finding himself a bit shy. "Thank you."

The room became quiet again, it was actually a bit embarrassing for everyone.

"Alright, let's start drinking then!" Hange was the one to interrupt the awkwardness as she takes out her jar of beer. "Let's start the party!"

And that was all that it took.

It was nice even when Levi wasn't too fond of parties, he really appreciated everyone's effort. Drinking and eating like there was no tomorrow.

Levi wasn't a fan of drinking beer either, its strange but he discovered that no matter how much he drinks he can't get drunk. He can get tipsy and almost feel like getting drunk but no completely.

Unlike Maria who was extremely lightweight.

And hours passed, it was 4 a.m. and everyone was in their respective sleeping areas.

Some slept on the floor, others sitting on the dining table and the rooms were filled with sleeping people. Not even his room was safe, Hange's squad used it to sleep on it.

Levi decided to check the storage room to find where his brunette decided to sleep but he only found Lisa and her child sleeping in her bed.

He headed outside, an instant cold ran through his body. It wasn't all bad since he felt pretty hot due to the heavy drinking. As he looked from side to side he found the brunette he was looking for on the ground, curled in a small ball as her knees touched her face. Her nose pink because she was cold and her cheeks too because of the beer, Levi couldn't help but think how adorable she looked at the moment.

"Mind if I join?" Levi didn't wait for an answer as he sat next to Maria, hoping that his body would bring her some warmth. Seeing that she was awfully quiet, Levi decided to speak up. "What are you doing here?"

"I am waiting," Maria says simply as she lets out a small hip cup, at this Levi knew that she was pretty drunk.

"For who?"

"My boyfriend," Maria lets out a heavy sigh as she looks into the distance. "Well, not anymore."

Levi didn't want to hear that, at least not now because he didn't even know where the relationship stood. After all, it has only been a year.

"And what's your boyfriend's name?" Levi kept looking at Maria, a soft look in his eyes as he stared at her adoringly.

"Levi," the brunette says. "He is humanity's strongest soldier and Captain of the Survey Corps."

"Sounds like a good guy."

"He is amazing, I love him a lot," with a small whisper, Maria's voice cracked just for the smallest of moments but Levi noticed. "I honestly don't deserve him ... He deserves the moon and the stars ... Maybe one day I can give them to him but for now he has me."

He was left speechless, Levi felt his heart skip a beat as he couldn't help it but feel his cheeks get hot. Maria had never expressed herself about him like that before and although it was sweet, Levi knew that it was also the alcohol talking.

But kids and drunk people always say the truth, don't they?

"Oh, god, he deserves so much better ... The only thing I do is give him problems and he worries so much," Maria placed a hand on her forehead as she closes her eyes, her thoughts weren't making much sense and she was just speaking for the sake of it. "I wish he could stop caring so much about me ... I feel so bad, he is stuck with someone like me."

"Sometimes I think leaving would be the best option, he could forget about me and move on," the brunette buried her face in between her legs, trying to look for some type of comfort. "I just want him to be happy with me or without me ... If I find him someone else would he forget me? Would he stop worrying and caring so much?"

But Levi couldn't allow that, he hated to hear her speak like that. And much worse, he hated how he was making her feel like this.

"But what about him?" his voice lowered as he got closer to her, he wanted to touch her shoulder but didn't know if he even had that right now. "Have you asked him how he feels about you? You think about what you want to do but what about him? Have you thought about what he wants?"

Maria slowly turns to face him, Levi's face extremely close and although she couldn't recognize him at the moment, the stranger felt familiar. The brunette couldn't believe that there was someone as beautiful as him, looking so ethereal as the snow falls around them.

"Do you have any idea how he would feel if you left? How completely devastated and destroyed he would be?" They both had their problems and Levi knew that he didn't have a place to feel attacked nor hurt. But he did. He felt abandoned, he didn't want to admit it, but ...

Maria had hurt him.

"Have you even talked to him about how he felt the first time you left him?" Levi's voice raises more and more as he felt desperate. "He felt lost, without life, without meaning! And what's with you and not feeling worthy? You-"

"I am not pure,"

Levi didn't see it before but now he did, tears. Tears that Maria was fighting to hold back.

During this entire year, he had only seen Maria cry once.

And that's when they announced Nicholas was dead... and now.

"I am not good for him ... Someone touched me and I didn't want to ... Then they tortured me ... How could he ever ... Love _something_ like me?"

But Maria did her best not to cry and this was another aspect that Levi hated. Because he thought Maria could be open and feel comfortable with him ... But now there was a wall around her and he hated not being able to destroy it.

And what he hated the most ... was that he felt responsible for all of it.

"I am trash ... I said I wasn't going to cry ... I promised I was going to be strong for him ... So, why can't I stop crying? If I love him ... Then ... Why can't I stop feeling this way?"

The brunette placed her hand on her chest, right on top of her heart. It looks like it hurts, it seems like she was in terrible pain and Levi's eyes tremble as he felt like breaking down. But he couldn't, he didn't allow himself to feel that way.

Because fuck his feelings, he only wanted Maria to stop feeling this way.

"Maybe I don't love him as much as I think do ... Because if I did ... I would be able to do anything for him, even stop feeling this way," Maria did not want anything at the moment but for the stranger in front of her to disappear and wait for Levi to comeback. Maybe once she sees him, she can stop feeling this way. "So, why can't I?"

There was a silence, Levi was desperate. He wanted to embrace her, to touch her and tell her how much he loves her.

Why couldn't things go back to the way they were before? The time that they were happy and without much to worry about?

"Why are you waiting then?" Levi asks. "Why don't you leave now?"

"Because I know he is going to come for me ... He is going to save me, he always makes me feel better ... I just need to see him," Maria went back into looking at the falling snow. Her heart instantly felt better the moment she thought about Levi. "He always does ... besides I own that much to him."

"He is not going to come," Levi tried his best to contain himself.

Deep down ... he hated how much Maria loved him and a part of him wishes that she hated him.

Maybe things will be easier that way.

"I don't care ... I'll wait for him, forever and always,"

But he can't think like that. No part of him, no part of his soul could ever hate the fact that Maria loved unconditionally.

Her love was the only thing he had, the only precious thing that kept him going. And he hoped that one day when things are better when they are past this storm ... The day would come when he will be holding Maria's hand again.

.

.

.

The sun was starting to come out and only a few tweets of birds could be heard, the cracking of the fire logs in the chimney, and Levi was surprised that he was able to sleep so comfortably on the carpet floor in front of the fire.

Oh, yes Maria was sleeping with him not too long ago. He had carried her inside after she fell asleep outside the house. And since none of the rooms in his squad's house were available, he picked the best option. Sleep in front of the fireplace and although he didn't want to admit it, it brought him some very pleasant memories.

They slept together in front of the fire, just like the last time they made love. More or less a year ago.

The last time they were together.

Levi shook his head as he tried to get rid of the memory, right now it wasn't the moment to think about that. His mind should be occupied thinking about where the hell Maria was.

He sighed in disappointment, it seems like no matter what he does, she always seems to distance herself from him. Always staying away from him.

He looked for her everywhere in the house but he only found the sleeping bodies of his friends. The brunette nowhere to be found and he could only conclude that she might be outside taking a walk or something of that matter.

It didn't take him long to find her, now that he thinks about it they had a share common place to go. On top of a hill, where a tree had been planted to honor his dead friends, where the sun reached and the wind was soft.

Levi found her there, sitting on the grass as she delicately uses a needle to sew some white fabric.

He gazed at her from afar as her short hair moved through the wind, the strings of her brown hair almost looked golden as the sun caressed her silhouette. His heart stopped beating for a moment as he felt his insides twist in a nostalgic pain and Levi couldn't think of anything but just how beautiful the scene in front of him was.

She is beautiful.

"Don't you think it's too early to be here?"

Maria heard his voice, Levi's voice that was way too addictive to hear. Some of his qualities that she had become fond of and was terrified that at some point she would forget the sound of his voice.

"I couldn't sleep and I am still not done sewing up your present," Maria looks up to Levi as she shows him the white fabric in her hands. Some sort of napkin cloth. "I am trying to embroider your name but my letters are not the best."

"You didn't have to give me anything, organizing the party was enough," Levi sat next to the brunette, he felt the grass on his hands and their bodies were close but it wasn't uncomfortable. Actually, the warmth was better than they expected. "Also, it seems like you have taken a liking to come to visit my place."

"Sometimes I see you clean things with your cravat, and I hate it. It used to be part of your mother's clothing, wasn't it? You shouldn't use it to clean things," Maria says as she focused on sewing up Levi's name. "Also, I come here because Isabell and Furlan like to talk to me better than you."

Levi let out a small laugh, he knew that Maria would prefer to visit her brother's grave but the cemetery was too far away from their home.

He was a bit happy that she had found some type of comfort in this place, just like he had.

"Yeah, I am sure they would have liked you better," a short memory crossed Levi's mind. A few years ago, Furlan had said something about meeting a brunette woman at a tavern and being interested in her. "Isabell would have called you big sister and Furlan ... Well, he may have liked you too much."

"I wish I could have met them ... You don't even have a drawing of them, do you?" Maria asked.

"No, I don't ... But maybe I can try to make a drawing of them,"

"I would love to see that."

There was silence. It wasn't awkward but it was more the fact that they were waiting to see who was going to speak up first. Levi was staring at her without realizing he was. But Maria just looked so mesmerizing at the moment that he couldn't help but stare.

And she didn't look her best, she looked extremely tired. Dark circle under her eyes, her skin that had breakouts because she has been stressed. Her hair a bit messy but not as much, it was one of the perks of having short hair after all. He would be lying if he said he didn't miss her long hair but her short hair also had some type of charm to it.

"I hope you enjoyed the party, I know it's not your type of thing but I felt bad that we couldn't celebrate your birthday last year," Maria felt Levi's strong gaze on her, and Levi felt awaked by her voice. "I am sorry, I never got to properly apologize to you ... I am sorry for leaving and I am sorry you had to endure so much for me."

Levi was never good with words and even know he found himself completely lost. He was aware that Maria could always figure him out, the things he wanted to say, she already knew. But sometimes words were needed, reaffirmation was needed especially in hard times like this.

"So ... Don't worry about me, ok? I am strong now thanks to you," Maria smiles at Levi and he felt the need to hug her. "Thank you, Levi."

This wasn't how he expected to be spending the morning of his birthday. But it wasn't that bad either. Now that he thinks about it, he thought that spending his mornings with Maria was the best thing that could happen to him at the moment.

But listening to Maria talk like that was something he didn't want. Just like yesterday, he wished he could take away all her pain. He would give up everything if it meant he could go back to the days in which he could brush her hair, the moments in which he could sleep on her lap and have her hands caress his hair.

Maybe all of that, all of those moments were a farse, a fantasy, a lie.

Their relationship was built on secrets and maybe even lies.

But he didn't give a shit.

Now, he knew what to do.

"Maria ... There's absolutely nothing you have to apologize for, believe me ... I'll always worry about you whether last year's accident had happened or not," Levi grabbed Maria's hands as he stopped her from sewing. Her attention was now all on him as their eyes meet. "I never thought of you as being weak ... Maria, you are strong and I am glad that you have decided to stay with me despite the pain you been through."

"You could have moved away and start somewhere new ... but you decided to stay with me," Levi's eyes kept looking at Maria's caramel eyes. The sun touched their faces and he dared to touch her face.

And she didn't flinch, she accepted his act of love just like she always had. "I know this might sound selfish of me but I have a birthday wish that I would like for you to grant me."

"What is it?" Maria held onto Levi's hand that was touching her face. She missed his touch deeply and this was probably the first time that he had initiated some type of intimate contact with her.

"I want you to say _yes_ ... To something that I want to ask you," he says as he looks away in embarrassment. "Now that I think about it, I never asked you out properly ... I just announced it to everyone."

Levi made a pause as he went back to holding her hands.

"I want to work on us first and well ...This time I will do it right, I want to make it special and unexpected, so please give me so time."

"...You want to ask me ... If I want to be your girlfriend?" Maria felt that this moment was surreal and even the words coming out of her mouth didn't make sense to her at the moment.

" ... Maybe."

The brunette blushed right way, she felt her cheeks get warm and she looked away just like humanity's strongest soldier did. She didn't know how to feel, nor what to say but her heart felt somewhat content.

She didn't know if dating at the moment was right, but of course, time will be needed. Levi did say that they wanted to work on themselves first.

And that was true. There were many unspoken things, many scenarios they needed to talk about.

But for now, just for now, that didn't matter.

To hell with everything.

"All the time you need," Maria says as she places her head on Levi's shoulder. "No need to rush ... Anyways, I'll always wait for you, forever and always."

Levi smiled a little as his heart felt truly content for the first time in a while. He didn't know what the future had in store for them, but he thought that nothing could be too bad as long as Maria was with him.

As long they are together, they can overcome anything, and hopefully, the day will come in which both can be just like this. Appreciating the sunrise as the morning birds sing a song, as the wind touch their faces and their hands intertwine slowly, enjoying each other's presence and company.

Just like this.

"Happy birthday, Levi."

.

.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Originally, this was going to end on a sadder note. But I thought that Levi deserved some peaceful moment on his birthday. As I've said before, you shouldn't take all of this as 'canon' for the original story (One Last Time). Some things will be confirmed as canon and others not. Still, I hope that you enjoy these 'lost chapters,' there will be more to come soon! Meanwhile go check out 'One Last Time: One More Time' aka Erwin and Leah's love story!
> 
> Once again, thank you all for reading!


End file.
